


Take what’s yours

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, baz pitch - Fandom, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, Other, SnowBaz, rainbowrowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: After an argument Baz takes what’s his and leaves.A cute one shot.
Relationships: Simon and Baz, Snowbaz - Relationship, simon snow and baz pitch - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Take what’s yours

Take what’s yours 

Simon 

Baz and I decided that we should finally move in together again after 3 years of me living with Penny. It’s not that I don’t love living with her. But I could tell she wanted some alone time with Shep and I much agreed that alone time should be a number one priority in a relationship. 

Baz and I have never really had alone time. 

I’m undoing boxes at our new flat when Baz comes home from work. 

“Crowley, this flat is tiny” he mutters as he sets a box on the counter in the kitchen. 

“ Well someone didn’t want to use his inheritance money so we had to pay for it the old fashion way” 

He rolls his eyes at me.   
“ I just don’t want to have to rely on my fathers money all the time” 

“ Well complaining that the flat is too small proves your statement otherwise” 

“ Well the flat is bloody small! Our bed is in the living room! “ 

“ Well why didn’t you say something when we bought the DAMN FLAT BAZ!” 

He rubs his eyes and he looks so drained. I almost feel bad. 

“ If you don’t want to live here just take your things and go” I whisper.   
Tapping my fingers on the counter. 

He looks at me then.   
“ What?”   
This time I speak louder even though I know he heard me.   
“ IF YOU DONT WANT TO FUCKING LIVE HERE TAKE WHATS YOURS AND GO” 

Baz Pitch may have super speed if I’m being honest. He hoists me up and throws me over his shoulder.   
He marches right to the front door in 4 long strides.   
He opens the door and leads me down the steps of our building all the way to the level ground. 

“ What the hell are you doing!”   
I shout.   
“ Taking what is mine”   
He says and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I run the Simon Snow Offical   
> Roleplay account on Instagram give me a follow!   
> @simonsnowoffical


End file.
